The Mortal Gods
by KrayKrayKatie
Summary: 10 Mobians are living a rough life; they have no families, no food, they only have each other. So when a stranger tells them that they can become Gods and Goddesses to protect the world, they happily accept the offer. What they don't know is that they will be thrown into a battle with the Evil Gods and Goddesses. Together, they must fight to protect the world they serve. R&R please
1. Chapter 0- Characters

**Good Gods and Goddesses with special items**

1\. Sonic- God of Speed & Agility- God's Golden Shoes

2\. Amy- Goddess of Beauty & Love- Mirrored Cupid's Bow and Arrow

3\. Shadow- God of Chaos & Creation- Green Chaos Emerald

4\. Tori- Goddess of War & Revolution- Blade of Victory

5\. Silver- God of Time & Space- Pocket Watch of the Timekeeper

6\. Blaze- Goddess of Fire & Royalty- Sol Emerald

7\. Tails- God of Intelligence & Wisdom- Book of the Worlds

8\. Cream- Goddess of Purity & Innocence- Cheese the Chao

9\. Knuckles- God of Strength & Power- Gloves of Infinite Strength

10\. Rouge- Goddess of Jewels & Riches- Necklace of the Elements

 **Bad Gods and Goddesses, items they are trying to steal**

1\. Dr Eggman- Villain God of Domination & Destruction- Blade of Victory

2\. Scourge- Demon God of Fury & Evil- God's Golden Shoes

3\. Mephilies- Demon God of Darkness & Death- Green Chaos Emerald

4\. Iblis- Demon God of Souls & Underworld- Pocket Watch of the Timekeeper

5\. Sally- Siren Goddess of Betrayal & Jealousy- Mirrored Cupid's Bow and Arrow

6\. Fiona- Siren Goddess of Lust & Lies- Sol Emerald

7\. Rosy- Siren Goddess of Revenge & Vengeance- Gloves of Infinite Strength

8\. Jet- Babylon God of Greed & Gluttony- Necklace of the Elements

9\. Wave- Babylon Goddess of Ignorance & Ideas- Book of the Worlds

10\. Storm- Babylon God of Stupidity & Incompetence- Cheese the Chao

 **Distinctive accessories**

Sonic- Two metal chains on his glove's cuff

Amy- Ribboned hairband (Pink and White with love hearts holding the ribbons)

Shadow- Inhibitor rings

Tori- "Frozen Stars" symbol on her clothing

Silver- Telekinetic circles on his palms for his powers

Blaze- Red gem on her forehead

Tails- Two tails and wrist communicator on his left wrist

Cream- Bows in hair near her ears

Knuckles- Crescent moon on his chest

Rouge- Sapphire ring on her right middle finger

 **Extra weapons**

Sonic- Chains from his gloves- Can tie people up or get to higher places

Amy- Hammer- Used to smash her enemies

Shadow- M9 Pistol- Hidden in his quills for long range

Tori- Multi-Weapon Arsenal- One gun shifts between sniper, pistol and machine gun

Silver- Telekinesis- The ability to move objects with his mind

Blaze- Pyrokinesis- The ability to manipulate, generate and control fire

Tails- Machines- Inventions of his that can be used in combat (X-Tornado)

Cream- Small blade and Healing potions- Only used if absolutely necessary

Knuckles- Strength- The strongest out of the 10, due to his time as a guardian

Rouge- Tornado Kick- Flies, spins and kicks her opponent, incredibly powerful

10 Mobians are living a rough life; they have no families, no food, they only have each other. So when a stranger named Zeus tells them that they can become Gods and Goddesses to protect the world, they happily accept the offer. What they don't know is that they will be thrown into a battle with the Evil Gods and Goddesses. Together, they must fight to protect the world they serve, and battle through hard times to stop the Evil Ones from taking control.


	2. Chapter 1

Sonic's POV

Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold...and I was scared. But then; then I saw the moon. It was so big, and it was so bright. It seemed to...chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there, and what I was meant to do; that I've never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will. It was all a big mystery; why I was alive? Why I didn't remember much; nothing before the "incident". Did someone help me? And if someone did, who are they? Something within me told me to run to the village in the forest, and so that's what I did. For some reason, I ran there in the blink of an eye. That had never happened to me before, so I was happy. People didn't seem to notice me, which I found strange, but my happiness dismissed the bad feeling in my gut. That was, until someone walked straight through me. Did I not exist? Or was there something more to the story? My name...is Sonic the Hedgehog. How do i know that? Because the moon told me so...

Amy's POV 

A burning light scorched my eyes. Where was I? Why didn't I remember? It was so warm; almost burning. But a cool breeze dismissed that volcanic light. The stars...they seemed to chase away the heat, pushing it away from me so I could open my eyes. At first I was scared, but once I saw them, I wasn't. They were so big and beautiful, glittering in the sky without a care. I wish it was the same for me. I was alone, in the middle of nowhere, without memories of what had happened before the "incident". The place I was in seemed familiar, and I knew there was a forest village nearby. My gut instinct was to go there, but I was worried what would happen. I had no idea what has happened to me, and seeing a random girl walking through the forest at night is quite suspicious. But I no other choice, so I started gently jogging towards the village. Seeing civilisation for the first time in what seemed like forever was heart warming. But when people walked through me, I felt like crying. My name is Amy Rose... I have the stars to thank for telling me that.

Shadow's POV 

Why couldn't I see? Why was it so cold? Why was I...so scared? The moon; something so big and isolated, yet something I was so grateful to see. It dismissed the darkness, taking it away from me; and I wasn't scared anymore. But why? I didn't remember much; I felt so lost, so confused, but something inside told me I knew deep down. But it was hard to think of answers to so many questions. Why was I here, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by forest with a village hidden somewhere in it? What was I supposed to do? Go to the village? It would be good to see people; being alone for too long can make a person mad. So I took off, sprinting to safety. Nothing was special in the village; a few huts and shops dotted around with happy faces running through it; almost like veins. It was so magnificent to see, happiness began to build up inside me, and I felt a sudden burst of excitement. But itvanished into nothingness. People went straight through me; it killed me inside. My name is Shadow the Hedgehog; the moon told me this.

Tori's POV 

Starlight... It wasn't much, but with the darkness appearing with it, it was my saviour. The blinding light that once overlooked me was swiftly replaced with the peacefulness of large, soothing stars. How was I alive? Why couldn't I remember anything before the "incident"? Forest surrounded me, which was strange, because the place looked strangely familiar. I was sure there was a village somewhere; a place where I could rest and try to remember. So I set off, running almost silently towards the village. I was quite heart warming to see, children running and playing with each other. Adults laughing and joking. The huts and shops were gleaming with life, people buying food for their families, and campfires blazed in the middle of the pathway. Happiness lit up on my face. Seeing so much happiness and love seemed to be contagious. But, good things never last like they should. Children ran straight through me, leaving me in a state of shock and hurt. My name is Tori Snow, I thank the stars for telling me that.


	3. Chapter 2

Sonic's POV

It was insane. How could they go through me? It chilled me to the bone; and I felt my spines tingle in loss. My quills raised in confusion, making me suddenly alert of what was happening, and when realisation hit me, I ran. I ran faster than I ever had before, further into the forest that I had just ran out of. I heard a loud noise behind me; a sonic boom. How was it possible; I just broke the sound barrier by running in my own two feet. The pain and shock that was in my head faded slightly into excitement. Being able to run at this speed was amazing; feeling the wind in my quills, feeling my problems slip away, feeling myself crash into something. 'Wait... What?!' Before I had time to react and slow down, I ran straight into someone, knocking us both to the ground. She was a hedgehog, like myself, with short pink quills and glowing jade eyes. Her clothes, a red dress and white gloves with golden wrist rings and boots, were covered in dirt and leaves. I felt my face heat up slightly as the blood rushed to my muzzle.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't notice where I was going." I stuttered, nervous that I had hurt her. Her ears flattened, meeting the top of her head.

"It's o-okay..." She said, her voice shaking ever so slightly. "I should have been more careful." I stood up and offered my hand to her. As soon as she took it, I pulled her up to a standing position. Something in me refused to let her hand go, but I did anyway to prevent the situation becoming more awkward.

"My name's Sonic." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm Amy." Her smile was so soft, yet so effective. I felt my knees weaken; she was so beautiful. I was going to speak again, when my ears picked up faint shouting.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, trying to focus on which direction the voice was coming from. "It sounds like shouting." Amy began to listen, her ears perking up as she heard it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black figure running, and another one following it. Amy and I nodded, and we took off running. It was no surprise that I was faster than her, but what was a surprise was the fact she could stay within a reasonable distance while following me. Someone came into my sight, the first figure. It was a white fennec fox, and by the looks of things, she was my age. I ran in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. She bent down panting, and her ears twitched; obviously she was trying to listen to see if the other figure was following her. And as soon as she began to panic, I knew they were. From the darkness, a male black hedgehog with crimson eyes and red stripes on his quills, arms and legs ran up to us. The fox ran behind me, clearly freaking out. Amy also ran up to me, asking what was happening in between her pants for air. My gaze stayed fixed on the hedgehog in front of me, and my tone was strong as I asked for his name.

"My name is Shadow." He answered. "And before you ask, I intend no harm to the fox, I merely wish to know her name." I turned around. Her whiskey eyes were wide with fright, and I could tell she wanted to run. Amy was speaking to her, calming her down. She stood.

"Pochemu vy khotite znat?" I looked at her confused, and sighed as the realisation hit me like a brick. She was clearly from a different part of Mobius, one that didn't speak Alberin (Mobius' equivalent of English). I told her that we speak Alberin, and she nodded in understanding.

"I said, Why do you wish to know?" Shadow sighed and took a small step forward, making her flinch and almost cower back, but she stood strong.

"After what happened back there, I am merely curious. I was hoping we could perhaps stick together, seeing as neither one of us remembers much." That hit me; they were just like me. I wondered if Amy was the same, and going off the look on her face, I decided to myself that it was. I thought the best idea was to find us all a place to seek refuge for the night as I began to notice the cold air through my quills.

"We should find somewhere to sleep for the night. It's getting cold." Everyone nodded and flowed me to a small cave nearby. Shadow and the fox were talking, and she finally told us her name; Tori. I went to the far side of the cave and curled into a ball for warmth. Whatever had happened to me had happened to others, and I was determined to find out what it was. My eyelids began to feel heavy, and I drifted off silently into slumber.


	4. Chapter 3

Amy's POV

It was so cold; I couldn't feel my ears. The harsh winds whipped against my bare back as they travelled through the cave. It was like torture; it was impossible for me to sleep, yet it was something my mind needed so much. I looked around the enclosed space, trying to find a good source of warmth. There was nothing; the rocks were bare and there were no signs of any heat in them. My gaze suddenly fell onto Sonic, and a small blush crept up onto my cheeks. It seemed like a bad idea, but I was so desperate for warmth. So I decided to do it. Standing up, I made my way over to the curled up Sonic, and (Trying to avoid his razor sharp quills) I led down beside him. He was so warm, and his fur was so soft; like a blanket. Something was wrong through, I could feel it. Opening my eyes, I looked up to gaze at Sonic's face. His emerald eyes met mine. I was shocked; I was sure he was asleep. I guess I woke him up.

"S-Sorry, Sonic. I was cold, and your fur seemed so warm." Sonic's face shifted from confused to understanding.

"Hey, it's alright, it's a cold night, so I don't mind." My eyes widened.

"Are you sure? I mean, we hardly know each other." I said, suddenly feeling my face warm up. Sonic sighed, sitting up and hanging his head low.

"I feel like we are connected somehow, all four of us, we're special. So I figured that it would be okay if we got a little closer. Not in a weird way but...you know..." He trailed off, losing his words as though he had completely forgotten what was happening. I smiled slightly; he was quite cute when he was nervous. I placed my gloved hand on his to try and comfort him. His eyes lifted to meet mine, and he smiled shyly at me.

"I felt it too. I think that's why I trusted you so much when we met." It was true. If I didn't feel something trustworthy about Sonic, I would've ran, but I felt as though he was connected to me, just like he said about me. "Anyway, we should get some sleep." Sonic nodded, and went back to lying down on the floor. I buried myself into his quills, which he kindly relaxed for me. That night, I had such a weird dream.

~In Amy's Dream~

Amy, Sonic, Shadow and Tori were sat around a large clock like table, watching as the hands went round. There were 6 others, people she had never met, but for some reason, she felt like she would see them soon. They were in a vast room, made of marble and gold with pillars supporting the structure. Then suddenly, she heard what sounded like a large bang outside the door, which startled everyone in the room. Sonic turned to Amy and whispered,

"Don't worry, we'll be back here soon. It's our duty as The Mortal Gods."

~End Dream~

It was morning; I woke up to the sun's rays hitting my face with a relaxing warmth. Looking up, a small smile crept up on my muzzle as I saw Sonic's calm and content face as he slept. Suddenly, a sweet smell flooded my nose. I sat up and turned me head. Tori and Shadow were awake around a small fire with what looked like eggs and bacon.

"Morning Amy." Shadow looked at me and Sonic with a small smirk, his crimson eyes shining. I began to blush slightly before I stood and walked over to them, accidentally nudging Sonic. He began to stir, and his eyelids slowly lifted.

"...What time is it?" He asked with a tiny groan at the beginning. Tori ran outside and looked up, before running back in. I guessed she was good with survival and that she was using the position of the sun to find the time. I was right.

"9 o'clock. Shadow made breakfast." She stated, and turned her attention to the 'plate' of food in front of her. We all ate; the food tasted amazing. Clearly Shadow knew his foods well. After we finished, we decided to try and find a better place to sleep for a while. Everyone agreed, but before we could set off, a blinding white and gold light blocked the exit.


	5. Chapter 4

Tori's POV

~Flashback~

It all happened 14 years ago; when I was 4. I was a happy little girl, with my mother and father in a small cottage out in the woods. My mother's name was Burnadette, and my father's name was Jules. I don't remember much about my mother now; she died just before I turned 5. All I can remember is her voice; soft and gentle like a wind on a summers afternoon. Then she passed to the other side; I don't remember how exactly. My father was at work a lot, so I never got the chance to ask him about her, but about a year after her death, my father remarried. Her name was Honey, and she was the mother to my stepbrothers, Tyler and Kori. I can remember us always playing different instruments, with me singing, Tyler playing guitar and Kori drumming. I can remember those too, the memories meant too much to me to forget. My parents are different; I can't remember what my father looks like, and Honey; all I know is that she had violet eyes. But that's not important to me. We were all happy, but happiness never lasts. When I was about 10, something happened. I remember running away from our house, and screams- oh god, the screams and the sound of a raging fire, but the torturing screams burned my ears... I remember my father shouting at us to keep running. Easy for me, since I was quite the athlete, but not so much for my stepbrothers. They were slower, and I didn't want to lose them, same thing for my father, who eventually collapsed, but told us to keep running before he slipped out of consciousness. We made it to the beach; Tyler, Kori and I, and I remember trying to swim, desperately trying to find them when they went missing. I had lost them. I couldn't do anything. I remember thinking that. I've lost them. I can't get to them. They are going to be helpless, and die! I've got to help- I've got to- and I remembered shouting... "Tyler! Kori! Tyler! Kori! T-" and when the water got in my mouth... "-ori! Tori! Tyler!Kori!Tori!Tori!Tori!Tori!"

T-ori

I remembered that word. When I woke up, I couldn't remember a lot when I found myself on the shore. The pounding in my head suggested that I had hit my head very hard. But I remember them. And that word; Tori. That was probably the first time I ran without rational thoughts while looking for them. I can swim; though not without a horrid flashback. The screams. Death. No. I'd rather run through a pit of living dolls than hear that again. I know what the word Tori means. But to me, it honours them. I am Tori Mayapple, but that isn't my real name: it's Zhanna.

~End of flashback~

When the blinding light subsided, I had tears streaming down my muzzle. My flashback of my past had practically torn me apart. I want to hide and escape, but I can't, so I clear myself up and look at the mysterious glowing figure in front of us.

"Kto ty?!" (translation- Who are you?!) I asked, suddenly feeling incredibly on edge and defensive, hence why I began to speak in my native tongue. The male; I presumed it was a male, smiled at me and spoke in a soft voice.

"Do not be afraid, I intend no harm. In fact, I am here to help. My name is Zeus, I am a God." I began to calm down and looked over to Sonic, who had started to step forward.

"How could you help us? And are you really a God?" He said; I could hear the bravery in his voice. Zeus nodded and held out his hand, holding a scroll of golden paper.

"I am, and I am here to show you your true purpose. You all have talents hidden within you that are essential for protecting the world." Shadow looked at the scroll in his hand and asked what he meant, and the response shocked us all to the core.

"It means you are to become Gods and Goddesses for our world." I couldn't believe it; it was impossible to think that someone like me could be a Goddess. But looking at the scroll I began to question my own logic. There were four lines, presumably where we would sign the contract to bind us to the role, and I wasted no time writing my name with the quill Zeus provided. Shadow followed suit, swiftly signing his name under mine. Sonic and Amy seemed hesitant, but still signed the contract no less. Zeus smiled brightly and a golden aura surrounded us. Before I could comprehend what was happening, we were no longer in the cave.


	6. Chapter 5

Shadow's POV

The cave; where was it? And where were we?

Gold. That was the first colour I saw; not the grey my eyes were stained with before. Instead it was a sweet, luscious gold and white designed beautifully on the walls. I couldn't exactly comprehend how I got here, but I sure as hell wasn't complaining. This place was remarkable; truly extraordinary. It seemed the others were feeling the same as I, judging by the glisten of amazement in their emerald, jade and whiskey coloured eyes.

The floor felt hard, but smooth. I looked down to my feet. Marble; beautiful white marble floors polished to extensive perfection. Even through my shoes I could practically feel the cold, smooth surface.

Soft music flooded into my ears. Harps and violins played a sweet melody that would cause even the manliest of men to fall into an eternal slumber of midnight sanctuary.

The delicate aroma of culinary masterpieces filled the air, making my mouth water from the sheer smell; almost begging for a taste. It was a heavenly place to be sure.

"What is this place?" I asked out of pure amazement.

"This is Molympus (AN- I'm quite proud of that). This is where you will be taught the ways of the Gods." Zeus answered behind me, and based on his tone, he was gleaming with euphoria at my wonder. He began walking away; I could hear his steps as they moved in the opposite direction. The four of us followed suit, close behind Zeus as to not get lost. We were greeted by a mixture of spicy, sweet and sour smells hitting us in the face as soon as we entered a brilliantly luxurious bedroom suite. It was quite the sight, and smell.

"Seeing as you four will be training together in a sense, this will be your shared room. So, enjoy the feast, for tomorrow you begin your journey." Zeus smiled at us and left the room.

We had finished our food. It was a gorgeously exquisite meal; pure culinary perfection. We were all sat on the soft sofa laid out in the middle of the large room surrounding a beautiful antique oak coffee table.

"Well," I heard Sonic say, "If we're going to be spending a hell of a lot of time together, I suggest we get to know each other." I saw a cocky sort of grin lift up on his muzzle. Clearly he was the annoying type. Amy and Tori appeared to agree, and so Sonic began.

"My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm 18 and I grew up in a place called Green Hill in the kingdom of Albia. I have two siblings; my sister Sonia and my brother Manic. And I am the fastest thing alive." Ugh...

"My name is Amelia Rose. I'm 18 as well and I grew up near Station square. I don't have any siblings but I used to spend a lot of time shopping with my mother. My father noticed that I was born stronger than most Mobians." Really?

"My name is Tori Mayapple. I'm an 18 year old born in the mountainous kingdom of Rusonavia, hence my native, but first, language. I had two siblings, but where they are now is not important. My grandmother is the leader of the Royal army known as the Frozen Stars, and she gave my a position as a commander." Interesting.

Everyone turned to look at me. I sighed in a defeated manner. Talking about my...harsh past wasn't exactly something I enjoyed.

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. I have the appearance of an 18 year old, but in reality I am technically 50. I was created on the Space Colony ARK fifty years ago. Everything sort of went downhill from there. I am recognised as the Ultimate Life Form, created with the ability to control chaos energy."

I stopped there. I couldn't exactly handle talking about...her. Not until I can trust them enough to tell them; if that time ever comes. Feeling fairly exhausted, I stood and walked over to one of the beds. I was greeted by a soft, memory foam mattress and silk sheets. My eyelids became heavy, my body; weak and weightless. It was pure bliss, and it took me little time to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

"HIYAH!"

Sonic was sent flying to the other side of a large training room after Amy delivered a powerful kick to his stomach. He groaned in pain as he picked himself off of the ground, before running in swift circles to confuse her. As soon as he noticed she was becoming dazed, he stopped behind her and punched her in the back. Without any time to react, Amy met face to face with the floor.

"Tired out?" Sonic chuckled, holding a hand out to the pink hedgehog laying on the floor. "Come on, we'll take a break." He pulled her up and guided her to their room.

Once they were there, Amy fell onto her bed; the soft surface helping with her aching muscles. She was sure there was a bruise on her back from when Sonic punched her, but she was also sure Sonic would be feeling a pain in his stomach from her kick. As if he read her thoughts, Sonic hunched over and winced in pain.

"I gotta hand it to ya, you're really strong Ames." Amy giggled slightly.

"Well, that's how I was raised..." She paused. "Wait, Ames?" Her ears raised in confusion. Sonic noticed this and smiled.

"It's just a nickname," He stated. "Do ya like it?" Amy returned the smile and nodded.

"It's nice... Sonikku." She giggled and turned away from him, resting her head on her pillow and pulling something from a pocket Sonic didn't even know she had. It was a locket holding a picture of her when she was little, by her mothers side. Sonic moved over to her bed and laid face first on the mattress.

"How do you feel about all this?" He asked, earning a confused look from Amy. "I mean, being a God; well, Goddess for you." Amy narrowed her eyes in thought, sighing as she answered.

"It's strange. To think that I went from a lonely girl in a forest to Goddess in a matter of hours." She paused, a tiny smile appearing on her face. "I don't care what happens, I'm just happy to have people around me." She turned to Sonic, who smiled back at her, his emerald eyes gleaming in promise.

Meanwhile, in another training room, Shadow and Tori were testing their reflexes in a test.

They were back to back, staring at the vast yet empty room around them, waiting for a target to show up. Tori's whiskey eyes scanned in front on her, eventually locking her sight on a figure. She charged, throwing a swift punch at the target, causing it to disintegrate and reappear behind her.

Already anticipating it, Tori sweep kicked the target and drew a small blade from a sheath around her waist. With one motion, their last target was taken care of. The session stopped; signalled by a loud bell. Shadow and Tori moved to the wall, leaning on it and panting lightly.

"That was intense." Shadow said blankly. "But nothing I couldn't handle." Tori rolled her eyes and smiled, looking over at him.

"Of course. I have to admit though, that was quite the task." Shadow chuckled, smirking in a sly way.

"Too much for you?"

"Hardly. Being a commander, I have naturally swift reflexes. Plus my hearing is incredibly sensitive." Tori retorted, smiling in a proud yet cocky way. Shadow countered her argument, saying that seeing as he was created to be the Ultimate, his hearing was sensitive as well.

Silence. Not a pleasant silence. An awkward silence. Feeling a bit tired, Tori headed for the door, signalling for the male hedgehog behind her to follow. Walking down the hallway to the room was quiet; walking into their room was quite the contrary.

Sonic and Amy were in there, laughing away at something Shadow and Tori weren't aware of. They noticed their entry and settled down, but Sonic couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Have a nice session?" He asked, a long cocky smirk present on his peach muzzle.

"Indeed." Shadow answered, falling onto his bed and closing his eyes in a resting fashion. Tori moved to her bed and pulled a small, worn out journal from under her pillow. No one questioned it; they knew that she wrote in it a lot so just left her to silently write.

Amy was over by the wardrobe, looking for some clothes to wear at dinner. They were all told by Zeus that they were to attend a feast with the other Gods and Goddesses currently watching over Mobius. She settled on a long red dress that showed off one of her legs, with a white silk waist ribbon held in place by a white rose.

Sonic and Shadow agreed to straighten up their quills and that's about it.

Tori decided to wear something more her style. It was a sort of military uniform; except more feminine. The shirt like jacket was a jet black with medals she kept in her tail. She left it unbuttoned which allowed the back to hang freely over her long white tail, and she wore snow white pants and heels. To top it all of, she added a military style cap. Once hey we're all ready, they walked to the dining room, where they other Gods and Goddesses were waiting quite patiently.


End file.
